mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bible Black
Media Blasters/Kitty Media | released = July 14, 2000 | genre = Eroge | platforms = Microsoft Windows }} Media Blasters/Kitty Media | first = July 25, 2001 | last = June 25, 2003 | runtime = 30 minutes | episodes = 6 | episode_list = }} Media Blasters/Kitty Media | first = May 25, 2002 | last = August 25, 2002 | runtime = 30 minutes | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} Media Blasters/Kitty Media | episodes = 6 | episode_list = | released = April 25, 2004 – December 25, 2008 | runtime = 30 minutes }} Media Blasters/Kitty Media | first = July 25, 2005 | last = April 25, 2006 | runtime = 30 minutes/10 minutes | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} is an eroge video game for Microsoft Windows. It was developed by ActiveSoft. Sei Shoujyo is the original creator of the games artwork, character design and penned the original script for the game. It was published on July 14, 2000. Milky Studio has since adapted the game into several hentai original video animations. The first adaption, simply titled ''Bible Black, consisted of six episodes animating numerous scenes from the video game. The following year, a two-episode OVA titled Bible Black: Origins was released, which served as a prequel to the events of Bible Black. In April 2004 Milky Studio produced a sequel series titled Bible Black: New Testament, which follows the exploits of the original characters ten years after Bible Black takes place. The latest OVA adaption, Only, consists of gaiden stories explaining what happened to various characters during the plot of Bible Black. The Japanese game was republished in 2006 as Bible Black Slim featuring extended scenes, followed by a short sequel named Bible Black Infection in 2008. Neither of which the games original artist/writer Sei Shoujyo was involved with as he had left Active Soft by this time. Setting The game takes place in a high school rumored to have been the base of operations for a coven twelve years prior to the premier installment. This "Witchcraft Club" practiced black magic in a storage room deep within the basement of the institute. Both teachers and students practice an occult religion involving incantations. Sex, horror imagery and human sacrifice are common at the school and in the game. Characters ; : The main character. A college student who discovers the black magic book (known as the "Bible Black") in an abandoned school basement. With this discovery, he becomes a pawn of powerful forces in a sinister plot. ; : Minase’s childhood friend and de facto girlfriend. She comes over to wake Minase up every morning. She knows everything about Minase, and tries to help him in every way. ; : The school art professor. She’s in charge of the art club, which both Minase and Imari are part of. She’s very popular among the students for her good looks and personality. ; : The mysterious, seductive school nurse. She seems to take a liking for Minase, and she knows about his experiments with Black Magic. She has a lengthy history. As a teenager with an innocent personality, she was a student at the school 12 years ago. After a long chain of events, she was eventually used as a sacrificial virgin in a ritual for the original Witchcraft Group (which was originally lead by Miss Takashiro, though she left the group before the ritual). However, since she was in fact not a virgin (as a result of rape) at the time of the sacrifice, the ritual went horribly awry, causing the group's new leader to slaughter the other members in rage. Finally, the Gates of Hell start to open. Reika, having miraculously lived through being stabbed multiple times as the sacrifice, gets up from the alter and uses the last of her strength to kill the group's leader. She reluctantly agrees with Satan to make a contract with him, in order to stay alive. This turned her into the person she is now. Now, the time that Satan gave her to live is running out, and she is searching for a new female virgin body to use as a reincarnation. In order to do this, she holds special counseling sessions for the female students. Having the ability to turn her clitoris into a fully-functioning penis, she has sex with the female student during the session in order to see if she is a virgin. After learning that Miss Takashiro was in fact the leader of the group that used her as a sacrifice (although she was not the leader when she was sacrificed), she seeks revenge on her and uses her in many torturous experiments. ; : Minase’s classmate. She’s obsessed with the occult, and has established a new occult group based on the one from 12 years ago. She knows a lot about black magic, and her fortune telling is very popular. She becomes interested in Minase after learning about Minase possessing the book. ; : The head of the student council. Wealthy and untouchable, she’s very popular among the boys. She also has a crush on Minase. ; : A member of Saeki’s occult club. ; : A member of Saeki’s occult club. ; : A member of the school swim team. She was once in the same class as Minase. The other members of the swim team envy her. ; : Captain of the school swim team. She loathes Nonogusa. ; : A member of the school swim team. One of Kobayashi’s flunkies. ; : Minase’s live-in cousin and guardian, and the two act like siblings. She’s a strong-willed person, and enjoys tormenting her younger brother and likes teasing Minase at home with flashy outfits. Since she learned Latin and French in grad school, she helps Minase translate the contents of the book. ; : Minase’s classmate and one of Saeki’s followers. She defends Saeki when Minase makes fun of her. She’s the first victim of Minase's practice of the book. ; : Minase’s classmate and one of Saeki’s followers. She finds out that Minase can use black magic, and asks him to chant an incantation for her. ''Bible Black: Origins'' Characters ; : The main character. A mysterious, raven-haired lesbian who is the president of the school's Student Council. She is very popular with the boys, despite not being interested in men. She is first seen having sex with her lover, Junko Mochida. At first she denies Takashiro and her friends permission to start the Witchcraft Club. However, this changes when Hiratami, an outcast male student obsessed with Nami, offers the club money to make Nami his. After the girls cast a love spell on her, Nami becomes obsessed with Hiratami and wants only to please him. After having sex with him many times in the Student Council room at school, Nami goes to the girls in desperation, asking them to make Hiratami have sex with her again. The girls say they will do this in the event that Nami give them a place to practice their rituals. Nami lets them use an old abandoned dungeon, but instead of casting a spell on Hiratami, they cast a "realease spell" on Nami, which causes her to come to her senses and become furious. Eventually she joins the club and becomes their leader, in order to blindside them for making her have sex with Hiratami. She sets in motion the events of the original Bible Black. ; : Nami Kozono's lover who is also a member of the Student Council. She refers to Nami affectionately as "Onee-sama" (Big sister). Junko is the group's first experiment with magic; she was put under a simple spell that caused her to masturbate in front of the whole school during a speech. This both caused Junko social rejection, and caused Takashiro to establish the Witchcraft Group. ; : Hiroko is a normal high school girl who is very interested in the occult. With her two best friends, Rie and Saki, she forms the school's first Witchcraft Group, which she calls "Rosecross". To get revenge on Nami Kozono, the School Council president, who bans Hiroko and her friends to establish a Witchcraft Club, she and her friends do their first experiment with magic on Nami's lover, Junko Mochida. They cast a spell on her to cause her to masturbate in front of the whole school. After Nami Kozono gives the club an old dungeon to practice magic, they perform a ritual to summon a demon, in order to get Satan on their side. However, the ritual goes horribly awry, and the demon proceeds to violently rape Hiroko, causing her to recover in a hospital. While she is recovering, Nami Kozono, having made herself the club's new leader, prepares to use Reika Kitami as a virgin sacrifice in a "Gate-Opening" ritual on Walpurgisnacht. Several days later, Hiroko realizes that it is Walpurgisnacht, and checks herself out of the hospital, hurrying to the group, trying to convince them to stop using magic, but to no avail. Nami, now hellbent on getting revenge on the group, has Rie and Saki lock Hiroko in a closet until the ritual ends. Later, having managed to free herself from the closet, she hurries back to the basement, only to realize that the ritual has ended, and the group (including Nami, and Hiroko's friends) have all been brutally slaughtered. ; :The pure, sexy, virginal transfer student. Nami takes a liking to her immediately, even going as far as to sexually assault her on many occasions after school. After a humiliated Reika rejects Nami's sexual advances, Nami, who has never been rejected by anyone, becomes angry, and after becoming the club's new leader, plans to use Reika as a virgin sacrifice in order to open the gates of Hell. Nami first kills a puppy Reika had befriended as a sacrifice, and then allows a group of thugs to sodomize her (keeping her virginity in tact) while they prepare for the ritual. However, the thugs eventually ignore Nami's command that they only engage in anal intercourse with Reika, and thus take her virginity without Nami knowing. When the ritual is ready and Reika is stabbed by Nami with a sword multiple times, the gates of Hell react, but because Reika was no longer a virgin, they do not open. Nami goes hysterical and demands that they need more blood to open the gates. In a fit of insanity, Nami brutally slaughters the rest of the club until the gates finally start to open. As Nami begins chanting before the gates, Reika, severely injured but alive, gets up and stabs her repeatedly in the back until she falls to the ground, dead. Satan, seeing Reika, visibly frightened and slowly dying of blood loss, offers her a deal. He offers to let her live if she makes a contract with him, which she accepts. Video game Taki Minase, a high school student, finds a book of black magic in the isolated storage room of his school. He begins practicing black magic, which has extreme sexual effects that benefit him and his friends, until evil comes forth from the dark craft. Eventually, the origins of the book are revealed, as is the incident on Walpurgis Night twelve years prior, when the evil force was at its strongest. After coming to his senses, Minase struggles to get himself out of the darkness into which he has put himself and his best friend and secret love, Kurumi Imari. The game has twelve different endings and the storyline often diverges based on choices made by the player, which influence "neutral" endings, "chaos" endings and "law" endings. However, there is only one outcome regarded by its developers as the "true" ending. Bible Black was published in English in 2006, under the name Bible Black: The Game after Active-soft ceased operations. Anime ''The Night of Walpurgis'' ''Bible Black: La Noche de Walpurgis'' is the eponymous first OVA adaption of the video game. At what seems to be a fairly ordinary high school, dark secrets unfold. A normal student, Taki Minase, finds a strange book when exploring an un-used room of the school. With the help of his stepsister he translates the Latin-French writings and finds them to be instructions for dark magic, which is actually a form of Kabbalistic satanism (the translation was not mentioned in the OVA). Using the magic, Minase is able to change the feelings of Rika Shiraki towards him as well as help his friend, Murai, to get the boy she loves to love her back. Reika Kitami, the school nurse, hears of his magical acts and decides to convince him onto her side as she needs the book for herself. Twelve years prior, Kitami was used as a sacrifice for the previous witchcraft club and only survived after making a contract with the devil. She now needs a virgin girl to act as a vessel for her reincarnation as the life that Satan had given her is running out. Kaori Saeki, the head of the new Witchcraft club, also notes Minase's magic acts and persuades him to come to one of her meetings along with the book. After being possessed by a lesser demon, he goes along with Kitami who takes over the witchcraft club. Kitami holds private counselling sessions for girls, trying to find the virgin girl she needs. She reveals to Minase that the two girls she had her eyes on were his new girlfriend Shiraki and his childhood friend, Kurumi Imari. However, since Shiraki is no longer a virgin (thanks to Minase) Kitami pursues Imari, who has been missing school recently after walking in on Minase and Shiraki during intercourse. Kitami also regularly kidnaps the art teacher, Hiroko Takashiro, and performs sexual totures on her after finding out that Takashiro was the head of the Witchcraft club that had sacrificed her, even though Takashiro had left the circle prior to the ritual. After Imari is taken by Kitami and Saeki, the lesser demon leaves Minase and he realises that he loves Imari and must save her. With the help of Takashiro and the Bible Black, he finds a spell Takashiro believes will stop Kitami's evil scheme. By this point, it is Walpurgis Night once again when Kitami is going to reincarnate herself in Imari. Kitami slits her wrists and has sexual intercourse with Imari in order to reincarnate herself, but Minase interrupts the ritual and casts the spell on Kitami. It seems that this causes the ritual to fail, and then Kitami to die from blood loss. The series ends with Minase and Imari confessing their love for each other and having intercourse. After this, you see Saeki in the witchcraft club sanctuary holding the Bible Black which was going to be left in there as it was cemented in. Imari enters the basement and reveals herself to Saeki as Kitami reincarnated and suggesting to "test my new body on you". All six episodes of Bible Black have since been re-cut as a 110 minute film titled . Cast and characters Episodes ''Bible Black: Origins'' is the game's second OVA adaption, released on May 25, 2002. Set about 12 years before the events of the original OVA, here we see Hiroko Takashiro and Reika Kitami as students at the school, and several other characters are introduced as well. The first episode opens with Nami Kozono and her lover Junko Mochida having sex in a classroom after school. At the same time, while reading Tarot cards, Hiroko Takashiro receives a fortune that reads "Great change is among you". Right afterward, Nami Kozono, The mysterious, snobbish head of Student council, bans Hiroko and her two best friends, Rie Morita and Saki Shidou, from starting a school Witchcraft Club. Shortly after, Rie finds the titicular Bible Black in an antique store. The next day, the school receives a new transfer student, Reika Kitami, a naive but beautiful girl who is sexually ignorant. Nami takes a strong interest in her, and flirts with her in the bathroom later that day, although Reika doesn't seem to understand that she is flirting with her. Eventually Nami's flirting evolves into unwanted sexual advances. One day after school, Nami offers to tutor Reika in a class she is having trouble in, and she ends up sexually assaulting her. After a humiliated Reika rejects her, Nami becomes furious, as she is not used to rejection. Hiroko and her friends begin to translate the Franco-Latin-Hebraic text of the Bible Black, and to get revenge on Nami for forbidding them to start a school club, the girls do their first experiment with magic on Nami's lover, Junko Mochida. As a test run, they cast a simple spell on Junko which causes her to masturbate in front of the whole school in the middle of giving a speech. After this, the trio eventually gains several followers. One day after school, Seiji "Hiratani" Hiraya, a timid, outcasted male student who is obsessed with Nami, asks Hiroko to put a spell on Nami to make her fall in love with him, and she does so. When Nami arrives at school the next day, sure enough, she runs to Hiratami and begins to flirt with him. She later meets him in the Student Council room during lunch, where they have sex many times, as Hiroko, Rie, and Saki look on through a window, amazed that their magic has worked. After their sexual encounter, Nami, still under the spell, is eager to have sex with Hiratami again, and goes to Hiroko and her friends in desperation. She begs them to use their magic to make him love her forever. Hiroko says they will do this, if only Nami give the three girls a place to practice their rituals and preform their ceremonies. Nami lets them use an old abandoned room (the very same room where Taki Minase would later find the book 12 years later) and Hiroko agrees to cast the spell on Hiratami. But instead, she puts a "release spell" on Nami, which causes her to come to her senses and become furious, disgusted that she "fucked that filthy man", storming out the room. After returning to school, Nami is disgusted to find that Hiratami is still very much in love with her, and she orders a group of thugs to beat him to unconsciousness (but not death). She then begins to sexually assault Reika Kitami again, begging her to have sex with her in order to "purify" her body, which still smells of Hiratami's scent. This eventually causes Reika to lash out and even go as far as to slap Nami across the face. Hungry for revenge, both on Reika and the Witchcraft group (now called Rose Cross), Nami gains the trust of Hiroko and they allow her to join their group. For their first ritual, they decide to summon a demon, in order to get Satan on their side; for the sacrifice, they use a puppy that Reika had befriended upon first coming to the school. However, the ritual goes horribly wrong and the demon proceeds to violently rape Hiroko, thus sending her to hospital. In the meantime, with the Night of Walpurgis fast approaching, Nami takes advantage of Hiroko's absence, and makes herself the leader of Rose Cross. On the day of the ritual, she decides to use Reika as a virgin sacrifice that will open the Gates of Hell. She has her thugs kidnap Reika and take her to a building, where they show her the carcass of the puppy they killed as a sacrifice. Nami allows the thugs to rape Reika while they prepare for the ritual. As she leaves, she tells them that they can only engage in anal intercourse with Reika, in order to keep her status as a virgin. However, the thugs soon grow bored and begin to have vaginal intercourse with her anyway, although Nami does not know this. Meanwhile, Hiroko wakes up and realizes that it is already the Night of Walpurgis, and checks herself out. Upon returning, she urges the group to stop using magic, saying that its power is far too strong for them to handle. However, she fails to convince them, and is forcibly ousted by Nami (now hellbent on revenge) and the rest of the group, and is placed by Rie and Saki in a closet "until the ritual ends". The scene shifts back to the beginning of the Bible Black series proper, thus revealing Nami as the leader of the ritual (as seen in the beginning and in a flashback of Episode 3 of the La Noche de Walpurgis series). As the ritual begins, the group chants several spells until a naked Reika is finally stabbed with a large sword several times by Nami as the sacrifice. However, since Reika is no longer a virgin, the Gates of Hell react, but they do not open. The group becomes terrified as they realize they murdered Reika for nothing. Nami remains calm and demands they need more blood in order for the gates to open. She goes into a murderous rage and begins to slaughter the other group members (including Hiroko's friends) with her sword until the gates finally begin to open. Delirious, Nami, dropping her sword on the ground, stands in front of the gates and begins to chant prayers to Satan. But she is interrupted when Reika--severely injured, and dying of blood loss, but alive-- grabs the sword and, with the last of her strength, stabs her several times in the back until she falls to the ground, dead. A frightened and traumatized Reika falls to the ground in front of the Gates and continues to die of her wounds. Satan sees that she is frightened and dying, and asks her if she wants to live, and offers her a deal: he offers to let her live if only she give him her soul in return. Sobbing, she replies "I...I don't want to die...I don't want to die!", and she reluctantly accepts, thus turning her into the hermaphrodite that Imari and Minase would end up meeting 12 years later. Moments later, Hiroko, having managed to free herself, hurries down to the basement, only to find that the ritual had ended, and that the members of Rose Cross (Nami, Rie, and Saki included) have been savagely slaughtered. The series ends with a visibly-disturbed Reika, naked and bloodied from head to toe, roaming through the town at dawn. The scene fades out with a shot of her looking towards the sky, bearing her now-signature maniacal/malevolent grin. Cast and characters Episodes Bible Black: New Testament (subtitled "The Spear Of Longinus"), is the third installment of the OVA series. Years have passed since Walpurgis Night, and the girls of the Witchcraft Club have all graduated and made their way in the world. Both Shiraki and Saeki become teachers at their school, while Takashiro becomes a nun. Imari has become a police woman, who serves as a psychic investigator in the Tokken division. Her team is looking into a series of horribly gruesome murder cases that all happened during sexual intercourse. Strangely, witnesses see a ghostly figure at the crime scenes. Saeki restarts the Witchcraft Club with a new crop of girls, but it's unclear at first, if she is fighting Kitami or helping her. Meanwhile, Imari and her Tokken subordinate, Aki, are caught up in a bank robbery conducted by occult robbers. An impromptu ceremony performed at the scene causes Kitami to take over the possessed Imari. In the aftermath, Imari steals the Lance of Longinus from the bank vault that the robbers were after. Imari/Kitami has found the virginal "Scarlet woman" in Aki. She indulges in the sexual ceremony with her using the Lance of Longinus. Meanwhile, the ghostly figure, identified as Jody Crowley, and Takashiro both interfere with the ceremony but with different intentions. The Lance becomes permanently lodged within Aki's vagina and she is now targeted by the various forces of black magic. The final ceremony climaxes with the black magic forces of Imari/Kitami and Jody Crowley competing over the Scarlet woman. Attacks fly all around while Takashiro and Captain Yuge struggle to defeat both of them and end the dark ceremony. When Jody seems to emerge triumphant, the Lance of Longinus reappears out of Aki and reanimates the original grimoire, Bible Black. The devil emerges to take the souls of contract: Kitami Reika and Jody Crowley. A final effort by Takashiro manages to seal the grimoire while Jody's soul is taken and Kitami manages to possess Jody's body instead. The final scene seems peaceful with everybody content with the world, but in one of the final shots, we see that Aki's laptop screen saver happens to be several images of a menacing Kitami, hinting that there may be a third season. Most of the characters from Bible Black return in New Testament, however, Minase doesn't appear and is only mentioned once. It is possible that under the influence of Kitami, Imari killed Minase even before the events of New Testament since Kitami did mention to Minase that she would kill him after possessing Imari's body. It is also possible that Takashiro had something to do with his disappearance, since during episode 3, Kitami/Imari blames Takashiro for taking "my Minase away from me." Each episode of New Testament has a title beginning with the letter "R". All six episodes of New Testament have since been re-cut as a 120 minute film titled , and in addition contain extended animation. Episodes ''Bible Black Only'' consists of seven short films, which depict sexual side stories that take place around the time of the original series. Episodes ;Episode 1 * . Takashiro-sensei is assaulted by the vice principal while she is masturbating in a toilet stall. * . Various students—mostly members of the girls swim team—have an orgy in the girls locker room. * . Saeki masturbates in the shower after swim practice, and is then joined by two male students. "Saeki Hen: Jitsuroku Kōishitsu" was originally released with the movie on 25 September 2003. (Click the cover image thumbnail.) ;Imari Ryōjoku Genba * Imari stays late at school, and is sexually assaulted by a male student. ;Episode 2 * . Members of the magic club gather virgins' semen for a black magic spell. * . After the incident with her stepbrother in episode 2, Yukiko Minase can not control her lust, and ends up being sexually dominated by one of her professors. * . Takashiro-sensei fantasizes about an orgy with her male students. "Takashiro Hen: Sore wa Sensei..." was originally released with the movie on 25 September 2003. Notes External links * Official Region 1 website for the game at Kitty Media * * * * * Screenshots and reviews of the game at Universal Videogame List * * Category:2000 video games Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Anime series Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Eroge Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Horror video games Category:Japanese films Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games de:Bible Black es:Bible Black fa:بایبل بلک fr:Bible Black it:Bible Black ja:Bible Black pt:Bible Black ro:Bible Black ru:Bible Black zh:黑魔術學園